Losing Your Memory
by LoLoBubbles
Summary: A cute (I hope) Huddy one-shot: Set sometime in season 5, not too long after Joy or the Itch. Cuddy gets injured in a car accident.


**Hey, Guys! This is the first Huddy fic I'm uploading, so I hope you like it! I'm not actually sure if amnesia works like that, so just go with me, okay? Don't forget to review :)**

Cuddy was heading home after a long day. It was already dark out, and she was tired. Today had been a difficult day; a donor had threatened to take his money away if she didn't go on a date with him, she had to deal the board trying to fire one of her best doctors, and she had to put a few patients under quarantine. Not to mention the fact that House was being a pain in the ass. But not in the usual way; ever since the kiss, he had been avoiding her completely. It was hard enough finding him under normal circumstances.

Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate. She looked down at the text: it was her assistant, Anita, texting about some paper work problem. Cuddy sighed.

And then she heard the screech of a vehicle braking.

###

"God! Do I have to spell it out? Jesus, what are you, idiots? I'll give you a hint: it rimes with Fyringomyelia" yelled House, exasperated.

"Syringomyelia? Are you sure?" asked Thirteen.

"Actually, no, I'm not, I just said a random word and hoped it would be true..." said House, sarcastically. Taub rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, Wilson burst in. House frowned.

"Well, what's up with you?" he asked.

"Cuddy just got admitted to the ER!" said Wilson.

"What? Why?" asked Foreman.

"She was in a car crash..." said Wilson.

House bolted up before anyone could say anything else.

###

When he got to the ER, she wasn't there.

"Cameron! Where is she?" House asked, walking up to the blonde.

"You mean Cuddy?" Cameron asked, surprised to see House here.

"No, my hooker! They told me they'd send her here! Yes, Cuddy!" said House.

"Uh, they took her into surgery..." she said, hesitantly.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked House.

"If everything goes well, yes. She didn't get too badly injured in the crash."

"Okay, thanks!" said House, already heading to the OR.

###

He waited outside. A few minutes after he got there, Wilson arrived. They waited together.

"So this is how it must feel..." mused House.

"What?" asked Wilson.

"Waiting for the patient. Not knowing anything about what's going on until the doctor's tell you..." explained House.

Wilson chuckled.

"What's so funny?" asked House.

"It's just that you're never telling the family and friends anything about what's going on, because you think it's useless and inconvenient, and now for the first time, you're the one waiting and worrying, completely in the dark." said Wilson.

House frowned. "What's your point?"

"No point. Just stating the truth." said Wilson.

House raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment.

###

They waited a little longer, and finally, Dr. Simpson came out of surgery. Both Wilson and House stood up.

"How'd it go?" asked Wilson.

"No complications?" asked House.

"Surgery went fine. She's still asleep, but you can go in and see her, if you like." said Simpson.

House and Wilson nodded. They entered the room, where Cuddy was sleeping. She looked peaceful. Without her power suits and with most of her makeup rubbed off, she didn't look like the powerful Dean and Medicine they all loved and feared. She looked like the crazy, fun-loving, cute, slightly-nervous 18 year old House knew at Michigan.

They both pulled up a chair, and sat by her bedside. House told himself he wasn't staying because he cared, just to return the favor; after all, it was Cuddy who stayed by his bedside when Amber died.

They sat there in silence for about ten minutes. Then House's pager went off. Wilson looked up.

"It wasn't Syringomyelia." said House "I have to get up there..." He looked at Cuddy.

"It's fine, House. I'll keep her company..."

House didn't budge. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." said Wilson, a knowing smile on his face "Think of it this was: if your patient dies because you wanted to stay with her, not only will Cuddy feel guilty, but she'll be super mad at you for not doing your job."

House nodded, glanced one more time at Cuddy, then left the room.

###

The patient died. They had figured out what it was he had, but that was only moments before he crashed. They were so annoyed by the fact that they were so close to curing the guy that they all momentarily forgot about Cuddy. Or at least they figured she'd be fine, it was no big deal, they'd visit her later.

They were sitting in the DDx room, just trying to figure out where they went wrong, when the phone rang. The callerID indicated it was coming from room 308. Cuddy's room.

"What?" asked House. He had put the phone on speaker, much to his dismay, because the team was concerned.

"We have a problem..." said Wilson, on the other end.

"What? What's the problem?" asked House, annoyed by the suspense.

"Um, well, here's the thing... she doesn't remember me..." said Wilson.

###

House was pacing down the hallway, followed by his team. He was going about twice faster than his usual speed.

Wilson had told them this much: Cuddy had woken up, confused and disoriented. When Wilson had tried to explain what was going on, she had thought he was her doctor. Wilson had asked her a few questions, deducing that she didn't remember him or anything related to the hospital, and then he had called House.

They arrived in front of room 308, and looked through the glass. Cuddy was surrounded by Anita, who was crying, three nurses, Dr. Krisher, Chase and Cameron, and of course, Wilson. House frowned. It wasn't good for so many people to be around her. It was frightening and intimidating. Sure enough, Cuddy looked scared and confused (which was actually kind of cute, considering she was always the one intimidating people and she always pretty much understood what was going on, even in really weird circumstances).

He noticed that his team were staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, we're just waiting for you to go in!" said Kutner.

"Oh, right!" said House.

He entered the room, followed by his team, feeling slightly unhappy about the idea of crowding her room even more.

She took a few seconds to notice the new people in her room, and only really did when Wilson looked up at him (she had been talking to Wilson, which was normal enough; he had a trusting, comforting face). When she saw House, her eyes widened. Everyone paused as she seemed to analyze him. Everyone in the room were wondering the same thing: did she remember her most annoying doctor (well, for House it was more like handsomest and sexiest rather than annoying)? House was uncomfortable as her eyes set on his leg, and bit hopeful (maybe she remembered him being her patient?), but she quickly averted them, as she was polite enough not to stare.

"You're... Greg, right?" she asked. Everyone looked at her with astonishment and relief. "From the bookstore?" she continued. Everyone else frowned, and House's eyes widened. The last thing she remembered was right around when they first met!

"Uh, yeah." House said. Then he addressed the room. "Uh, from Michigan." he said. Then his attention turned back to Cuddy "Cud–Lisa, how long has it been since the bookstore?"

"Uh... a week?" she said.

House nodded. She still thought it was 1988. Everyone else in the room just kind of stood there, staring. Cuddy already seemed a tiny bit more relaxed.

"You look... older..." she said.

House snorted. "Thanks!" he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, realization crossed Cuddy's face "What age am I?" she asked.

House smirked "40." he answered.

She nodded, a little self-conscious because of everyone looking at her. Then she did the quick math. "So the year is 2008?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Um, as much as I hate to interrupt..." said Dr. Krisher "Lisa, we're going to keep you under observation for two nights, and then we're going to have to release you. Don't worry, it's very likely your memories will come back soon. In the meantime, I think you should get some rest."

_And that's our queue to leave_, House thought, annoyed. Cuddy nodded.

The room emptied out fast enough, everyone taking turns to say goodbye, which was very awkward for Cuddy.

"Bye, Lisa." House said.

"Bye, Greg..." she said, smiling uncomfortably, but House could see that she was less tense.

"I'll visit you tomorrow." he said. She nodded, and he left.

When he exited the room, his team, Chase, Cameron and Wilson were waiting for him.

"What?" he said.

"I thought you didn't know each other at Michigan..." said Cameron.

"We met once at a bookstore." House shrugged.

"Well, I know this is going to be uncomfortable for you, but she seems to like you, for whatever reason, so you're going to have to visit her." said Foreman.

"Of course." said House, brushing past his team and into the parking lot.

###

Sure enough, House visited her first thing the next day. They had a bit of small talk, and he told her every politic and cultural thing that happened in the last twenty years. House was relieved to find it wasn't at all as awkward as he thought it would be. She genuinely seemed comfortable with him.

"So you work here, huh?" she asked, eating her cardboard-tasting hospital-steak.

"Yep. Run my own department!" House bragged.

She nodded, smiling. "And I'm your boss?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Speaking of which, you are gonna give me a raise for visiting you, right?" he asked. She laughed.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your patient?" she asked.

"Don't have a patient." he said.

She raised her eyebrows. "Shouldn't I be giving you a patient?"

"Well, I suppose you could, but then I would have to leave you all alone here..." he said, smirking.

She hesitated. Finally, she decided she liked his company.

"You can stay. But just this once." she said. He grinned.

She opened her yogurt and took a spoonful.

"God, do all 2008 yogurts taste like this, or is this just 'cuz we're in a hospital?" she asked. He laughed.

###

Later that day, Wilson popped by.

"Hey..." he said.

"Hi." she said.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm–aside from the amnesia–good." she said. He smiled.

"Don't let him flirt with you! You'll just end up marrying him!" warned House.

Cuddy frowned "Uh..."

"I'm just kidding! Wilson's too far in the friend-zone to flirt with you!" said House.

Wilson shook his head. Cuddy decided to ignore him.

"So you're the head-oncologist, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." said Wilson.

"And we're friends?" she asked.

"Well, I hope so!" Wilson joked. She smiled.

"And you're friends with this guy?" Cuddy asked, nodding her head towards House.

"Best buddy's!" House exclaimed.

"He's high-maintenance." said Wilson.

"Oh, I know!" said Cuddy.

"Anyway, I got you a few books from your house, and also a few pictures, just to see if any of them would ring a bell." said Wilson, putting the stuff on the table next to the bed.

"You broke into her house?!" said House, pretending to be shocked.

"I know where you put your spare key." Wilson told Cuddy. She nodded.

"Thank you!" she said.

###

"Greg?" Cuddy said, still looking at her pictures.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do I... have a family?" she asked.

House stayed silent for a second, not sure how to respond._ Curse Wilson and his stupid 'bring pictures' idea!_ He thought.

Cuddy understood his silence too well. "I don't, do I?"

"Uh, no..." he said.

She nodded understandingly but sadly, and looked down.

"But it's only because you're a very busy woman who has a good career!" he said. She looked back up at him. "And–well, so, because of that, you never really found a guy you were fully, uh– satisfied with!" he knew he should probably stop there, but something about the way she was looking at him urged him to continue. "But don't get me wrong! A lot of guys are into you! In fact, all the straight guys in the hospital are into you! And you have lots of sex! Well, I think... I don't really know how much sex you have... But don't worry, you never got pregnant... Unless you want to be pregnant? You tried to adopt, you know! But– What?" he asked, noticing she was chuckling.

"I just asked you if I had a family and you started rambling like and idiot!" she said, grinning.

"Oh... uh, sorry..." he said, sheepishly.

"Don't be! It's cute!" she said. She got up and kissed him on the cheek. He was taken aback, but couldn't help but smile.

###

House was in the hallway, looking at the snack machine, trying to decide what candy to buy.

"How is she?" he heard a female voice ask.

He turned around, and saw Cameron and Chase standing next to him.

"Oh, are you on a date? Well, I hate to break it to you, but if you want to get a snack, you're gonna have to queue up!" he said.

Chase shook his head. "Seriously, House, how is she?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" asked House.

"We don't want to freak her out or anything, and right now, you seem like the one she's the closest to..." said Cameron, not looking very happy about it. Both Chase and House frowned, but didn't say anything.

"She's good. Slightly confused, as you can imagine, but she's good." said House, finally deciding which chocolate to take and putting the money in the machine.

"It must be scary..." said Cameron, hugging herself.

"Yeah, well, if she's freaking out, she's doing a good job of hiding it!" said House. He smiled to himself. It's so Cuddy like, he thought, always doing her best to look confident.

"Anyway, I have to get back to the ER." said Cameron, as she kissed Chase goodbye and waved at House.

House went to pick up his candy. When he looked back up, Chase was staring at him, smiling.

"What?" said House.

"You're not so bad, House." said Chase.

"No, Chase, I will not have sex with you! Jesus, the hair is cute, but you have a girlfriend!" said House, faking exasperation.

Chase ignored him. "Cuddy needs someone right now, someone who isn't sugar coating everything, or asking how she is and stuff. Someone who can actually make her feel normal. And you're the best guy for the job. I'm glad you realize that. For your sake as much as hers!" he said, and then turned around and went back to the OR. House watched him leave, and then headed back to room 308. When he got there, she was watching TV.

"What you watching?" he asked.

"This soap opera about doctors and nurses and stuff." she said, shrugging.

"Prescription Passion." House said.

"Oh? You know it?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah. You're watching the episode where Brock finds out that nurse who seduced his best friend and who he hates, but secretly fancies, is his long lost sister. She dies right after she marries the best friend, because Brock accidentally runs her over." House explained.

Cuddy snorted. "Well, gee, thanks for the spoiler!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"You're welcome!" House grinned.

They watched for a few moments, then Cuddy asked: "Can I have some?"

"Huh?" House asked.

"Chocolate." she clarified.

"Oh. Sure, whatever." he said, handing her a piece.

"Thanks." she said.

"No biggie."

They watched the rest of the episode in silence. Half an hour later, it finished.

"What? How can they leave us hanging like that?!" asked Cuddy.

House laughed. "Trust me, they do it all the time!" he said.

"Really? That's gotta be annoying!" said Cuddy  
"It is. Listen, it's getting late, and visiting hours are coming to an end, so I gotta go. See ya' tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "See you tomorrow!" She agreed.

He smiled at her, and then left.

###

When he arrived the next day, she was still asleep (he arrived waaaay earlier today than normally). He watched her a bit, before deciding to wake her up.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Hey, Lisa! Wakey-Wakey!" he said.

"Hey, Greg!" she said, sitting up.

"So guess what?" he said, sitting on her bed.

"What?" she asked groggily, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I talked to Dr. Krisher. He said they could release you today! Yaaaay!" he said.

"Oh... when?" she asked.  
House smirked at how impatient she was. "This afternoon." he said.

"Oh." she said.  
"So, anyway, if you like, I could drive you home. I mean, your car is ruined so..." he trailed off.

"Yeah, I'd like that." she said.

He smiled. "Cool."

"I do have enough money to buy a new car, right? I don't have, like, a gambling issue you didn't tell me about?" she asked.

He laughed. "Not that I know of!" he said.

"Good."

###

Cameron, Chase, and the House's team stopped by a bit later.

"Hey." said Cameron, waving.

"Hi..." said Cuddy, a bit shyly.

"So, uh, we brought flowers..." said Foreman, as he and a few others put them down on the dresser.

"See, I told you all the guys in the hospital fancy you!" said House.

All the guys in the group all opened their mouths to argue, surprised by what House had said.

"Sorry we couldn't visit you earlier!" said Thirteen, before any guy could speak up.

"Oh, yeah, her too." said House.

Thirteen sighed. _He is never gonna let the bi thing go_, she thought.

"Anyway, um, we hope you get better soon." said Cameron.

Cuddy smiled.

###

Cuddy was dressed and ready to go. They were heading down the hallway and entering the lobby when House changed directions.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving?" she asked.

"I wanted to show you your office." he said, as they entered it.

"Wow. It's big." Cuddy said.

"I know. See that desk?" House asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Cuddy said.

"We did it on that desk." House said, nodding approvingly to himself.

Cuddy stared at him in shock.

"Relax, Lisa, I'm kidding." House said.

"Oh." Cuddy said. She looked around the office.

"Greg?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you think I'll ever get my memories back?" she asked.

He paused. "Only time can tell, Lisa. It could be tomorrow, or it could be never."

Cuddy nodded. She looked a bit saddened.

"So, come on, let's get outta' here!" said House.

###

They arrived in front of Cuddy's house, and stepped off the motorcycle (House had managed with great difficulty to convince her to get on).

"So this is my home sweet home, huh?" Cuddy said.

"Yeah." House said.

They stood there in silence, contemplating it.

"I like it!" Cuddy finally said.

House just nodded.

"You wanna come in?" asked Cuddy.

House was hesitant. Finally, he decided that taking advantage of her memory loss wasn't a good idea.

"Nah. I got stuff to do at home!" he lied.

"Oh. Okay." she said.

"See you tomorrow!" he said.

"Yeah..."

###

The next day, House was sitting in his office, bouncing his ball against the floor, when Cuddy came in. She looked a lot more Cuddy-like.

"Thanks for not taking advantage of me." she said.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I woke up this morning, and I remembered. Weird, huh? Anyway, you were very... nice during the last few days, and I wanted to thank you." she said.

"No biggie." he shrugged.

"Yeah..." she said.

They just stood there in silence for a few moments.

"Every guy in the hospital fancies me?" she asked skeptically.

"As far as I know, pretty much." he said.

She nodded.

"So, uh, you wanna get dinner to celebrate you getting your memory back?" he asked.

She smiled.


End file.
